He's My Dilemma
by riakanzaki
Summary: Sometimes I can't explain why I kept on liking on someone who doesn't even like me back... Am I not attractive or is my sex appeal too poor because of my child-like face and figure? Then one day, he came to my life. I'm Ria vi Phoenix, and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Everything

**riakanzaki**: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoyed reading it!

**Disclaimer**: Anyone can dream, but in reality, I only own Ria.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Start of Everything**

**Ria's P.O.V.**

"Oi Ria, is it true?" This kind of question is one of those questions my classmates kept on bombarding on me. I shouldn't have told that stupid Natsu about Gray. Now, almost half of my classmates know that I like him.

Who knew one revelation of my life can spread as fast as a wildfire in the forest? Probably because I don't share or speak too much in my class. Well, I'm still surprised that he still have no idea that I like him, I never knew his friends are 'trusted'... Until one of them betrayed me. Yes you heard that, he betrayed me.

For what reason? Well, just listen to this:

Gray and this guy, his name is Sting Eucliffe, are best friends. This happened during our camping by the snowy mountains (God, that was freezing, it was snowing after all). I have a friend named Ultear, and damn, she's stunning. She was an international student and we became friends. So these two idiots... Developed feelings for her. Ultear knew that I liked Gray that time. Sting made some cheesy moves on her but of course, he failed. That made him think that Ultear is a lesbian b**** for she rejected a lot of guys who asked her out. Gray just kept quiet about it. To be honest, I felt jealous about it.

While in the cabin, Ultear told me, "That's okay Ria, I'm not interested in Gray and Sting for I'm an international student and I'll be leaving in December," and she added, "When I'm gone, who knows, maybe Gray will like you~~~" "Such a teaser, Ultear, shut up!" I said, while feeling the warmness of my cheeks. Oh well, she knows how to make me blush, that stupid girl.

My friends, except stupid Natsu who spread my secret and my stupid best friend, weren't there because we are in the different class. That made me lonely. If Lucy was here with me, she would've Lucy KICK Natsu and tell him to keep his mouth shut. Me? I couldn't do that. I don't know why but he is always different when it comes to me... He is always teasing and embarrassing me, whilst with other people like Lucy, he is so nice (must be because of her Lucy KICK, who knows?).

We came back after camp. It was fun, we skied and I fell like a thousand times, hiked and that made me lose some calories, and explored a really tight cave with water flowing that's about my knee level. This was one hell of a camp, made my classmates and I bond together and we became closer... I became closer to HIM. I'm onna tell you about HIM later okay? (_**A/N**: Aha, who is HIM? Hmm... This is getting interesting_)

I went inside my bedroom and hugged my phone. I wasn't allowed to bring my phone because it'll get in our way so I reluctantly left it in my room. I really missed my phone. I turned my phone on and I realised, there's a message from Sting and Gray, oh yeah, you hear me... A MESSAGE FROM ONE AND ONLY GRAY FULLBUSTER. I was jumping for joy, just seeing his name on my phone, completely forgotten about Sting's message. I read Gray's message and that made me stop jumping. It says:

"Hey, do you have Ultear's number? Can I have it, please?"

-Gray-

_'What. The. Heck.'_ That was my reaction. I didn't know what to reply so I read Sting's message. And guess what? It says:

"Oi, I know you have her number. Gimme Ultear's number or I will never stop asking you. I might even tell Gray about your feelings for him. He he"

"Don't try to defy me, SHORTY."

-Sting-

"Aaarrrgh! That arrogant idiot! Who does he think he is to boss me around? I just became close with Ultear during camp and why does he think I have her number? Why does he need to capitalised 'SHORTY'? I get the point and I'm not that dumb. How dare he mocked my height huh?" I was fuming with anger after reading Sting's "blackmail" to me. Tell Gray huh? You know what? I don't care. With that, I never replied to them.

Two days after, I received a message from Gray.

"This is really awkward Ria. Sting told me that you like me. I never knew that. Awkward."

-Gray-

Oh my God. That idiot told him for REAL. Not only the class but Gray too? Can someone please kill me? I don't wanna be embarrassed anymore. Stupid Natsu. Idiot Sting. You guys are to blame.

So that's what happened. I was part in the love square. Well, I don't know if this is a love square, so I assumed it is. I liked Gray. Gray and Sting are friends and both liked Ultear, who is my friend. I talked to Ultear about the idiots and she said that I shouldn't give them her number to them. But I kinda failed to keep my promise. I accidentally gave her number to Sting because of Sting's everyday threat to me. He's being annoying and threatening at the same time and I need to put an end to this. I gave him her number. He was jumping for joy, like literally. He told me that I shouldn't tell Gray about this. I'm just like, "Yeah, yeah, just leave me alone." So he left me alone but another problem has arrived in my life. Idiot Sting told Ultear I gave her number to him. She became mad at me. I broke my promise and I know this would've happened. I told her all of my reasons and she forgave me in the end. I was happy about this but there was a condition. She said, "You should make Gray stop liking me." That was the request she wanted me to do. I couldn't help but say yes. I tried talking to Gray about giving up on Ultear but it went out of hand. I thought he was the sweet and funny guy but... In reality, he is the ultimate opposite of it. After he found out that I liked him, he used that reasoning to make me do things for him except giving him Ultear's number. I was like Gray's maid for two weeks. That was hell for me. Because of that, I told him straight to his face that I don't like him. Well, I didn't get any response, he was that type of man anyway. A type of man that I would not like anymore.

Since then, we didn't talk. Sting and I still talk but not always. Seems that after Ultear left, the two stopped liking her. Typical guys. Ultear told me that those idiots are weird and always cocky. So she did what I did, she ignored them. Hah! shame on them. Would you like to know what happened to me? I'm sure you wanna know HIM. Well, HIM is Lyon Vastia. He is the opposite of Gray. He is caring, funny, smart, tall, good looking, athletic, his favourite colour is purple, but he likes black, which is weird but all good. He is a teaser. He's not really good with drawing and he likes to-Oops I went too far. Haha. Sorry, well you kinda guess who he is to me. He was there all the time, giving me advices and always listening to me whenever I have a problem. When Loke asked me out the the second time, he helped me how to reject him without hurting Loke's feelings. With that, my feelings for him went deeper and deeper but I'm always in denial. I always think that I can't because he is the freaking best friend of Gray Fullofshit, but I can't stop it, I've fallen for him and I don't know what will happen next.

* * *

**riakanzaki**: What do you think? I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors. If you have any questions regarding this, I would be happy to answer them! Oh yeah, please don't forget to Rate and Review! Thanks everyone for reading! Next chapter, I will be introducing the characters~~ I think they are quite OOC but I did that on purpose to make their characters fit for the story plot I'm working on. Oh yeah, I might not be able to update as fast as possible because of the following things: school, parents, lacked of inspiration and laziness.


	2. Chapter 2: These Strange Feelings

**riakanzaki**: hey there, below this chapter, I will be introducing the characters, just like I promised you. I can't promised who's gonna end up with who, but I hope you'll still support me. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you'll enjoy it. I look forward to any of your R and R! :)

**Disclaimer**: anyone can dream. In reality, I only own Ria.

* * *

**Chapter Two: These Strange Feelings**

**Jellal's P.O.V.**

"Ria, wake up." I said to my sister as she turns around and ignored me. Oh God, please wake up.

"Ria...please? I made pancakes for breakfast." I smirked at her as she tries her best not to let me know she's awake. Haha, I already know you from head to toe missy. She loves pancakes more than anything else in the world, that's for sure.

"Oh well, it seems that you don't like pancakes so I'm gonna go down and eat them to myself," I turned around and walked to her door. As I did that, I felt arms around my waist and oh God, I think I felt the redness of my cheeks. _'These feelings again'_ I said as I waited to let the redness fade. I turned around and face my sister. She was still hugging me. I hugged her back. I could feel her breathing on my chest. Somehow, it's soothing. I just realised, she fell asleep again!

"Ria, wake up," I said as I tried to shake her gently. She woke up with a smile on her face.

"Good morning *yawn* Jellal!" She said as she lets go of me. "Good morning to you too," I replied while patting her head. "Go take a shower. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Hmm... Ok~" she said as she went to gather her stuff and went to the bathroom.

After a few minutes

I was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. If you ever wonder why I'm doing this and not my mum, that's because our parents are businessmen they often travel in and out of the country. As the eldest child in our family, they entrusted Ria to my hands and ever since then, I have been taking care of her. She may be out of hand sometimes but man, she's adorable to resist.

As I readied the pancakes on the table, I heard Ria walking down from the second floor. She came in her uniform and sat in her usual place. I sat in front of her. _'She's awfully quiet today_' I thought as I continued to eat my pancakes. After eating, Ria wasted the dishes and I went upstairs to change into my uniform. I got my stuff and went to Ria's room. As I went in her room, I saw her phone. Curiosity got ahead of me. I took her phone. Being her overprotective brother I scanned the messages she's been getting. I stopped and saw a certain chat of Ria and a certain someone. I started reading it.

"Oi, just tell me Ultear's number so that I can stop treating you like a servant."

-Gray-

"Who do you think you are?"

-Ria-

"I'm your crush. I know you, you would do anything just to make me like you and here I am, asking you a simple favour and giving myself to you."

-Gray-

"Hah! Give yourself to me? I'm not that dumb Gray. As I said before. I will never give any of her contact details because she said so. And FYI, you don't know me. Oh guess what, I don't like you anymore. So don't expect me to be scared of you whenever you blackmail me, because I don't care anymore. If you really want her number or what, just talk to your idiot friend Sting. Maybe he is already making his move on her."

-Ria-

"..."

-Gray-

I was shocked. I never knew my sister can do something like that. She even taunted him. Good thing this ended quickly. But I'm still furious about Gray. As I was thinking what to do to Gray in school, Ria went in her room and was shocked to see me with her phone. She quickly grabbed the phone from my hand, pulling me back to reality. As I saw my sister, I pulled her into a hug. Ria was taken aback by my sudden action, but she relaxed after.

"Why didn't you tell me about Fullbuster?" I asked her while caressing her head gently.

"I don't want to worry you. I already ended it anyways." She reasoned.

"But still Ree. You should've just told me about Gray." I said as I looked at her.

"Jellal, it's Natsu's fault." She said. _'Natsu... Why do you always cause trouble for my sister?'_ I took a mental note of beating the hell out of that guy later. "He spread my secret of liking Gray. Sting found out and told Gray. Gray and Sting liked Ultear and-" I interrupted her, "Shhh... Just remember that I'm always here for you ok?"

Ria looks at me and smiles, "I love you Jellal," she said as she hugs me. I love you too Ria" I replied as I hug her back, ignoring the strange feelings that's bothering me. _'Why do I always have these strange feelings for Ria? This isn't right at all'_ I thought as I continued hugging her.

"Jellal, we should go, we might be late, " I looked at the time and said, "Come on," I grabbed her hand and went out of the house together.

After arriving in school

"Jellal, you don't have to walk me to my class. I can handle myself, you know," she pouted. "I'm your brother so it's my duty to keep you save all the time." "I know that. It's just that...this is our school. We always see each other so I think that I would be fine walking alone. I'm already old enough and besides, you're only one year older, _big brother~_" she said, while stressing the 'big brother'.

"I just wanted to talk to Gray. I've got some brotherly advice for him." I said while crunching my knuckles. "Je-jellal, what are y-you doing?" My sister stutters while asking me. "Oh this? It's nothing. Just feeling my knuckle bones. Haha," I continued, "you should go inside, I'll wait for him here." Ria just stares at me. "What?" "I won't let you do anything that's vulgar. As I already said, it's already done. The message you have read earlier happened months ago. Just calm down. Besides, I already learned my lesson." She said as she holds my hand. "Please?" _'Oh no, not that eyes, not that expression... Stop it please! That's torturing me... I don't wanna give up... '_ I kept that repeating in my mind but she won't stop. _'She's too stubborn.'_ I gave up and just nodded to her pleading. "Yay~ thanks Jellal, remember I didn't want you to cause some ruckus because I don't want you to get hurt or be sent to the Dean's office." She cringed and I actually sweatdropped. _'That was when I beat the crap out of Loke after hitting on my precious sister. What's more? He is in the same class as her and Gray. Since then, Loke started to avoid Ria. I was happy about what happened. No playboys like Loke could ever touch my sister,'_ as I was grinning of my thoughts, Ria was staring at somewhere.

"Hmm?" I hummed just to get her attention. "Oh... Nothing." She gazed away. I turned around and saw Lyon Vastia and Gray Fullbuster. They always come together in school and always bickering and then the second they are laughing. What the hell? What a bunch of weirdos. Lyon took noticed of us. Gray just went in directly. 'that bastard,' I furiously thought. "Hi," he greeted Ria. She was staring anywhere but Lyon. "H-hello," she replied. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" He asked, worry visible to his face. Ria faced him and if I wasn't wrong, I could see those tiny tints of pink across her cheeks. She broke her the eye contact with him and quickly replied, "No," and quickly came to me, hiding behind me in fact. "Did he do something to you?" I whispered. She shakes her head 'no'. "It seems that my sister doesn't want to talk to you for a while, Lyon." Lyon, already feeling the tension and getting the message, said, "I see... I'll see you later inside the class Ria," he smiled and went inside the room. I turned around. "Oi, what's with you?" "Nothing. Ok, I gotta go, you're gonna be late Jellal." She said, pushing me out of the corridor. "Hey! I get it, I get it. Jeez, no need to push me. Since when did you get so strong?" I asked. "Since now," poking her tongue. "Ok? Well, see you later Ree," I waved. She waved back and went back to her class.

As I walked to my class, I couldn't help but wonder, _'Could that Lyon be...? Why did I felt that strange feeling while they were having an eye contact? Why is it that these following days, I have been having weird feelings that I can't even understand when Ria is doing things that are cute? Oh man, I'm having a headache thinking about this!'_ I hit my head and realised I'm in front of my class. I saw people staring at me. _'Man, this is driving me crazy!' _My last thought as I entered my class.

* * *

**riakanzaki**: thanks for reading chapter two! Oh! I'm gonna introduce the characters~~

**Characters**:

Ria (OC)

Jellal (Erza's crush and Ria's brother; has strange feelings for Ria)

Lyon (Ria's crush; best friend of Gray and also his neighbour)

Gray (Ria's ex-crush and Lyon's best friend and neighbour)

Lucy (Ria's best friend)

Natsu (Ria's best friend and "brother from another mother and father")

Happy (Natsu's cat)

Carla (Natsu's other cat; they hate each other; Happy likes her but she doesn't)

Levy (Ria and Lucy's bookworm best friend)

Gajeel (Levy's crush; Gajeel likes her secretly)

Erza (A close friend of Ria and Wendy; a really good friend who gives advices to her friends; likes Jellal secretly)

Wendy (A friend of Ria; in denial about her feelings for Romeo)

Romeo (Likes Wendy; She is still in denial about her feelings for him; Ria doesn't like him for some reason)

Rogue (a quiet dude who hangs out with the 'Boys')

Sting (a rowdy dude who hangs out with the 'Boys')

Cana (Another best friend of Ria; thinks Lyon and Ria are a cute couple)

Lisanna (Natsu "used to like" her; a rowdy friend of Ria)

Loke ( A womaniser; he asked Ria out twice but she rejected him)

Ultear (Gray and Sting used to like her; an international student who went back to her country)

Mirajane (A close friend of Erza; other people think of her as a bitchy demon)

Laxus (An arrogant boyfriend of Mirajane; they are a couple with no progress)

**riakanzaki**: I will be introducing my OC next chapter~~~ look forward to it! If I haven't updated my story, this will be my reason, school, parents, lacked of inspiration and laziness.


End file.
